Wings of a dream
by midnight-flyer
Summary: camerie is out to find more experements like her and what happens when there past comes back to hunt them. and yes i mean HUNT. first fanfic ever! R&R ON HOLD! SRRY!
1. Chapter 1: Wings

**Hey this has nothing to do with the charaters of maximum ride ...Camerie has been too different schools in the last 3years looking for more like her winged people. Her, Jearn, Liza, Jared, and Bryan all have wings they are looking for more like them and for answers, why do they have wings, and why all these powers.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Wings

My pulse rasied as I ran throught the woods. I glaced over my shoulder it moved faster than anything I have ever seen. Speed beond all beliefs.The air wiped in front of me and than all around me, but I kept running.

_Keep running stop at nothing _I thought pushing harder, running faster. Pain streeked my face as the wind lashed across it. My eyes watering, every bone and musule in my body aked with sering pain. I heard the whistleing of air and something glided over my head, just mising me. I glanced at it when it hit the ground, an arrow. Who or what ever it was wanted me dead that much I knew.

And within seconds pain ran through my leg, it hit my leg. I tumbled over blood trickled out of my wound. I let my midnight black wings unfold and shot into the darkend sky.

Within the darkness it would be hard to see me. I flew faster than ever before, the ice wind whiping my wings felt so good. And another arrow shot into the sky and perced the tip of my right wing.

My wing curled in and I plunited touds the ground.

I bulted upright. I was in my room, back at our new home. I had that dream for weeks. And the most tarrafing thing was, my dreams always came true, _always. _But I knew from experence my brothers and sisters would be there to protect me. My two 18 old year twin brothers Jared and Bryan and 14 year old sister Liza and 12 year old brother Jearn were there for everything.

Two years ago when I was 13 we ran from my parents. They didn't want us, they just wanted to sell us. Cause see when we were little me and my siblings grew wings. I herd on the news how kids were growing wings. They said it was there DNA, but I knew it was something eles cause my 5 year brother didn't gow them and we did. All I new was I was different and that there were more like me. So that night Jared walked into the room and told me what my parents said once they knew we had wings.

They hated us, not careing for us any more. So we left packing our stuff and leaveing flying into the night. So here we are our old lives behind us, living new ones. Searching for more like us. I walked into the kitchen Bryan as usuasl stood at the stove. Today was the first day at a new school me, Liza and Jearn were inroleing into the local school Merilen Jr. High to look for more of us. At the last three schools we had no luck. And worst of all this school had uniforms, dark red plad skirts, with one of those stupid looking sweter vest kinds of shirts in the exact same color.

"You look like a school doll." Bryan teased. "The others are in the car with Jared." I nodded and turn to leave " And Camerie don't blow anything up." He called as I shut the door and got in the car.

* * *

**Hope u liked it and plz reveiw **

**Kath out **


	2. Chapter 2: School

**thx people i got 5 reveiws**

**THX -Aikio-Hatate- anonymouse13 Arctic Wolf 4 Ever anonymouse13 wings2live ( heads up my sis is crazy she got on read my story and reviewed it pertending to be me, now i have to turn off the lap top and log out. I hope she doesn't learn to hack my account...)**

* * *

Chapter 2 School

The big, two story school was surrounded by kids from Jearns age to Bryan

and Jareds age. Some were rushing off to class and others were siting and talking

to friends. I steped out of the rented blue truck and onto the side walk. The air was

nice an cool for an autume day.

I swong my bag over my bag over my shoulder and walked with Liza and

Jearn to the front office.

The office was on the west side off the school and was a short walk from

were Jared drop us off. It was empty, two ladys stood behind a small L shaped

desk.

"Hi I'm Selece Dental and this is Liea and Jacob," I said tuning to Liza and Jearn.

"we're here for our sceduals." I said to the black haired lady behined the desk.

We had to use fake names at every school and town.

"Yes, here you are." She said handing us our stuff.

"Thank you." Jearn said over my shoulder.

We walked out of the office and into the cool outside air. I did a quick

glance at my scedual. I had english, my worst subject.

The cool calm breeze blew my copper color hair in all directions.

"Lets meet up after 9th period." They all nodded and we all headed in seperate

derections.

I walked into my first period classroom. Kids were all out of there seats

talking to others. I walked up to the teacher, known as Mr. Miles, and handed

him the slip the lady at the front office gave me.

The bell went off as he pointed to an empty seat tords the back. I set in

the desk and stuck my books under the desk. I dround out the teacher and

focused on everyone around me.

In front of me set a blondish boy and all his attintion was on me. I rolled

my eyes and tookanother look around me, agian.

A redish haired boy set behind me, a light brown haired girl set next to

me, and infront of her set a short, light brown haired boy with deep sea eyes

looking at me. He was faceing forward and out of the corner of his eyes he

was peering at me.

I brushed some of my eyes and glanced in front of him. At the front of

the row set a blond haired girl glareing at the boy. Her light blue eyes seemed

so deadly as she followed his gaze, to me. The look turned even more killer if

thats humanly possible.

I glanced down at the back fo my wrist where a black spiral mark the

size of a quarter. Mark of the wings Bryan told me.

I glanced around the room, none. No mark, that I could see.

"Hi I'm Tom," said the red haired boy. "can I walk you to your next class?"

"No I'm going to." Said the other boy. "I'm T.j."

And the stranges thing happened they started fighting.

"Okay I'm gonna get going." I said backing up tourds the the door.

I turned around and kept walking. I looked down at my scedual as I

walked out of the room I glanced down the hall. What the heck is _Free._

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and spun around. There was the

deep sea eyed boy leaning aginst the wall.

"Need help."

"Ya what the heck is free?"

He laugh lightly and answerd. "It's a free peirod like it says. Is that what

you have next?" He said standing up.

"Ya, thanks this is nothing like my old school. Espetilly this." I said gesturing

tourds the skirt and top.

"Ya I've been here for nearly my whole life. And I still hate it."

"Well thanks." I said and started walking.

"No problem. I have Free next too, Want to hang out?" I heard a spark in

his voice. I turned back around my copper color hair flying over my shoulder.

"Ya that would be cool. I just have to put some stuff up in my locker- which I

have no clue where is."

"I'll help you, and by the way I'm Erik." Erik name.


	3. Chapter 3: Is it another

**THX for reviewing my storie Cami brook**

* * *

Chapter 3 is it another

"Right over there." She said pointing to a girl at a small table by her self.

Her black hair over one shoulder and on her upper left arm was a small spiral

mark. Heres were I go to work.

"Follow my lead." I said walking over to talk to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Selece." I said siting next to her.

"I'm Marygold, is there something you need?"

"Ya, Liea was saying how she would like you to come over and have dinner

tonight is that okay. See Liea a little shy when comes to new places." Acually

she was the opposite of shy, sometimes you couldn't get her to shut up.

"I'd love too."

"Oh thanks." I said patting her on the back. I could feel wings definetly. And

we stood up to leave.

"Wait I just rememberd, my dads out of town. Is it okay if I bring my brother

we are soppose to stay together while he's gone."

"Sure whats his name?"

"Erik." My eyes grew wide grew wide, my breath shortend. Erik it couldn't

be the Erik I just meet. They looked nothing alike. Black hair, brown hair.

Light blue eyes, sea eyes. Total opposites.

"I'll go tell him right now." She said standing up walking strait to the Erik I

knew.

"Oh no-Oh no,oh no, oh no, oh no..."

"What?" Liza asked, she could hear the stress in my voice.

"Thats Erik." I said pointing to the guy I was sitting with.

"I'm guessing you don't want him to come over?"

"Not when I'll be asking his sister questions about things he shouldn't know

about."

"Don't worry, me and Jearn will ask all the questions and we won't make it

obivous what we are talking about."

* * *

**Hey there is more to be percice i hav 8 chapters writen in my story book it will b posted soon i love leaveing it at a clift**

-kath out-


	4. Chapter 4: I don't mind

Chapter 4

Classes

History was long and annoying having two fighting boys on either side of me. And when when the bell rang I ran out of the room. I had to get away from all their nagging. "Do you have a boy friend." "How old are you." "Can I walk you to your next class." "Where did you use to live." No more, I could take no more!

I walked over to my locker, half expecting them to follow, but thank god they didn't. But two girls from history walked up to me.

"Hi I'm Kelly." Said the brown haired girl. "We were wondering if you would sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure."

In gym I dressed faster than ever before. I couldn't let anyone see my wings.

I steped out of the locker room and in to the gym.

"Hi, I'm Lily, Kellys friend." Said a red haired girl.

"Selece nice to meet you." It really was nice.

"Kids listen up!Everyone pick partners boys with girls!" Yelled the coach known as Mrs. Walker.

I scaned the gym everyone was picking partners. _Great I'm going to be the only one without a partner. _

And than something caught my eye. Erik. Standing over at the other end of the gym talking to another boy. And than the blond haired girl. Chealsey was stareing strait at him.

_God hes right she is a stocker._

But his attintion was on me. He said something to his friend and walked tords me.

"Want to be partners."

"Ummm...aaaaaa...ya."

We walked tords the center of the gym were other partners stood. Lily stood with the black haired boy, Erik was talking to.

"Whos that?"

"Thats Jye."

"I'm not going to remember all these names and if I do it will be a merical." I said and he laughed.

"Let me make it even harder for you. Blakes with Marie, Jakes with Samantha, Brocks with Kimmy, Reads with Willow, and Rices with Chealsey." I looked at the people as he said their names.

"Everyone. Today we are playing tennis so everyone go to the nets." Everyone headed tords the door as Erik said.

"My sister told me that you and your sitter invited her to dinner, hope you don't mind me comeing."

"No. I don't mind."


	5. Chapter 5: Unfolding secrets

**sorry it took so long but i writing more it will be out to night.**

**MORE KATH**

**SHUT UP ERIK...**

**BUT MORE!**

**IF U KEEP NAGGING ME I WONT POST!**

**im holding it in im holding it in...POST PLZ IM ON MY WINGS AND KNEES.**

**fine littlespoiledidiotwhydidieverfallinlovewithyou...**

* * *

Chapter 5 Unfolding secrets

(I skipped to when she gets picked up)

I set down on the bench next to Liza and Jearn. I glanced around looking for Jared and Bryan, but what I saw I saw surprised me. Erik and Marygold were walking down the sidewalk and Marygold stopped by a half dead flower and at one touch it grew into a big and beautiful lilly. Erik glanced around rapidly and grabbed her wrist and ran off. "Liz you don't have to hide the questions from Erik I think he knows." "Does that mean you'll ask too.?" "Sure why not."

* * *

**hope you like it**

**how did she do that oh my god... wait i know- (i clamp hand over mouth)**

**they'll have to read to find out**

**)Kath and Erik out(**


	6. Chapter 6: Visions are soooo confusing

Chapter 6 Visions are soooo confusing

It felt good getting back into normal clothes and not having to hide my wings. I pulled my copper hair into a pony tail and stared at my reflection in the mirror I looked totally different from this morning when I had to were the dang preppy uniform. I let out a sigh of relief god I hate skirts you can't fly in them and if you try….lets just say bad idea. My black eye suddenly lightened to a misty white and all my muscles lock and froze making my body perfectly still, my breathing slowed, my heart beat grew harder and faster than my normal heart beat, which is about 10x a humans heart beat, my vision blurred and visions surged towards me. I could faintly hear the noises around me, until they stopped and _I was flying high in the sky the sun was setting making the sky swirl with colors, pinks swirling into the blues and dark grays. The vision me looked over me/her shoulder to see five figures laughing and talking I/she could feel a smile creep onto my/her face and let out a small laugh as Liza push Jearn into a figure with golden wings, I/she felt a hand on her/my shoulder and a soft musical laugh next to me/her. The figure with the musical laugh was a blur as well as the one with golden wings…. wait wings they have wings "Yes, yes, yessss!!" I yelled but the words never met the vision Cameries mouth. I couldn't see there faces all I could see was their beautiful wings, gray and gold. _

_And the vision changed suddenly I was sitting in my room on the floor with my acoustic guitar in my lap singing._

_And then I was at the top of the stair case in my house wearing a black dress. Erik, Liza, Jearn, Marygold, and Bryan and Jared holding cameras. The vision me looked away hiding my face. "Stop I hate pictures." The vision me yelled. "Come on Camerie I need at least one good picture." Did he just call me Camerie, of course it was my name but Erik and Marygold were standing right there and they knew me as Selece. "Come on Camerie we all had to." Vision Erik said. "Fine." Vision me mudderd as she frowned. "Smile!" Vision Jearn yelled. "Never!!" Vision me screamed flying down the stairs yet had a smile on her face and make-up, no the torcherus make-up . AAAA I'm flying in front of them! The second I/her landed Liz jumped at meknocking me/her to the ground along with Marygold, Jearn and Erik and we all laughed and blinding light flashed from above, dang twins and their camera's._

"Snap out of it!" Jearn was suddenly in front of me shaking me griping my arms tight, I was back to the present time. "Sorry vision lots of confusing ones too." "Well that's the longest vision I have ever seen you walked up stairs almost two hours ago." "Oh that's great I still-" I was interrupted by the door bell. "I'll get it!" Jearn yelled in my ear, I might add I have very, very good 

hearing and eye sight. "Sorry Cam." He whispered sinking into the floor. "Visions suck." I said turning to look into the mirror before walking down stairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner and its secrets

Chapter 7 Dinner and its secrets

I walked down stairs just as Jearn opened the door. Erik and Marygold stood side by side as Jearn invited them in. "Hey Selece." Erik said with a wave. _Who Selece? Oh right me. _"Hey." I said taking a small jump off the last step and next to Jearn. And I might add to get there the wings under my shirt helped and from the step to Jearn was about six, seven feet. I looked over at Jearn to see him glaring at me from the corner of his eye's. "What." I said walking into the kitchen not waiting for an answer. "Their here." I whispered walking intokitchen. Bryan and Jared immediately tucked their wings at the exact same time "Kay." They said in unique, just as they walked in. Liza was talking to Marygold as they set down next to me at the table and the twins brought the food to the table and we ate. As we ate questions bubbled in my mouth, I bit my tongue so they wouldn't slip out. But when I was about to finish it slipped. "How long have you know about your sister and her how do you put it…….. abilities." Silence spread over them all, all eyes were on me. "What? It's just a question." I said looking at my plate and all eyes moved to Erik for an answer. "I don't think I know what you mean."He replied his voice smooth and quiet. "I think-scratch that I _know, _you know what I'm talking about." I said adding force behind my voice.

"But I don't." He said strictly. "But you do." "Do _not._" "I know your sister one of us!" I yelled standing up. Damn it did I just say that. "Idiot." I heard Liz whisper and pull me into my seat. "You mean you're like me and….." My head shot up she just said it, actually she said she and someone else. "Yes. Yes I do." "How- how did you find out." I motioned to Liz she lifted her arm and pointed. "Mark of the wings." She whispered softly. "I thought it was a birthmark." She whispered. "It shows up right before up get wings." Bryan and Jared said in unique. "Bryan, Jared will you two stop doing that its annoying." I complained. "Also…… I saw you two after school I have never seen anything like it how did you do it."All eyes went my way. "You saw that……. That means anyone could have saw that."Erik's voice sounded paranoid as he ran his fingers through his hair. "No I made sure of that no one was around, no one saw." I saw him relax in his chair. "If this power so amazing let's see it." Said Jared. She stood up and walked over to the window seal above the sink. And then I noticed the flower pot. She stuck her hand over the pot making the rose grow and wilt and grow again. Everyone stared except me and Erik who were looking at each other and then my eyes fell to his arm a spiral. I smirked and of coarse he saw.

"What's your proof."He asked it more as a statement than a question. "This." I said showing him my inner left wrist. "Can I see your powers." Marygold said breaking the tension. "Sure." Liza said happily. She instantly grabbed my arm and her skin reformed to look like mine and she was instantly me voice in all. "How do I look." She asked in my voice. "Wow." They said together. Then they turned their attention towards Jared. A mischievous smirk spread across his face. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers making a tall brim of fire appear on his thumb. The look on their faces was hilarious confession and surprise. I let out a small, shy laugh that was to soft for the others to here. And then he looked at Bryan. He smirked like Jared and the napkin sitting next to him rose and landed in Jared's drink and lifted into the air and landed on the fire Jared produced. Jearn was next he raised his arm above the table and slammed it down and his arm went right through. "Oh my god… Cool!" Marygold yelled and I saw happiness spread over his face. _Oh my god he likes her!_ "And you?" Erik said turning to me. "Yours or Marygold's?" "What?" "I'll take that as a you." I concentrated on him clearing my mind. Once again my black eye lightened to a misty white and all my muscles lock and froze making my body perfectly still, my breathing slowed, my heart beat grew harder and faster, my vision blurred and vision came. I snapped back in to reality. "You will elbow the salt, it will go flying off the table, Bryan will come help you clean it up. Marygold and 

Liza will laugh and u will be stund by what I said." I said with a big grin. "What." He said bring his arm back and knocking over the salt and lets just say the rest fell into place. "I want to fly." Liza blurted out after our laughing fit. Followed by "Me too's." from Marygold and Jearn and Erik. And "You mean you are." I asked in a weary voice. "Ya well since my sister does I thought it was kind of obvious." "Well my little, little bother doesn't. Any way power." I couldn't help but be interested in him, okay I could but I enjoy it. Seconds later he was gone and reappered beyond me holding the back of my chair. "Holy crap wasn't expecting that!" I could see the look in his sea green eyes that he was taking amusement in my reaction. "Lets go."


	8. Chapter 8: Flying high with you

Chapter 8 Flying high with you

I watched as Erik's wings shot out launching him into the demand sky. Beautiful and gray. Wait gray wings from the vision. He was the musical laugh. I could feel my cheeks heat up and a smile appear on my face. I glanced up at his face his eyes were on me, he saw the small smile and smiled back motioning me to follow him. His beautiful eyes were hypnotizing so I followed unfolding my wings and shooting up next to him. The crisp cold air blew his hair in every direction. I blushed tucking a stray hair behind my ear. "Your it." Liza said shoving Jearn in the air making him fall into Marygold and they both turned a deep red as me and Erik bursted into laughter. I felt him place a hand on my shoulder. Making heat flush over my whole body. "I may be it now but not for long." He said coming towards me and Erik. "Run." Erik breathed. I did as told flying in to the woods behind the house, last time we played this game it wasn't pretty two bloody nose, one black eye, a twisted ankle and a broken wing bone. Guess who had the broken wing bone? That's right me. Lets just say extreme tag, not fun. I could hear Erik right behind me and then a large trunk. I wiped around to see Erik pined to the ground by Jearn. He immediately jumped off of him and flew off leaving me and Erik alone. He looked up fixing his eyes on me and a devises smile appeared on his face. And I froze. Plain out froze I couldn't move. He got up and shoot towards me.

Seconds later he was on top of me pining me down his face inches away from mine. He tagged me why isn't he moving. God he's close I could kiss him. I saw him smirk as if he read my mind he leaned down and kiss my cheek. Blush covered my whole face and "OOWS!" came from the side of woods. Erik immediately rolled away. I could hear everyone's heavy breathing as they laid on the ground next to us. My face still pure red. "God Camerie you must be soooo imberested your beat red." Liza joked. "Yoube to, if you were me." I said softly. She just shrugged. "I wouldn't." Mary gold stated. "Want to bet." Jearn said and leaned over and kissed he on the cheek. She immediately blushed. And I heard Erik laugh. "That's why girls are different than boys we don't blush." "Like I believe that." I said and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek as Jearn did to Marygold except what happened surprised everyone. Just as I was inches away from kissing his cheek he turned who freaken knows why and my lips met his. I heard gasping around us when we brook apart. I looked away only taking one last look at him he was blushing. And I bet I was blushing even worse. "Wait," I herd Marygold pipe up. "Liea did you just call her Camerie." She set up and looked at me. "Might as well tell them." I whispered then turned to Erik who was very confused. "Camerie Layon." I said and began to explain.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Liza asked eagerly. "Truth or dare?" Jearn set up and asked Erik. "Truth." He mudderd placing his hands over his eyes. _This is going to be _

_interesting I get to learn about Erik, hum. _ "What's your most humiliating moment." "Aaaaaa……" He hesitated for a moment. "I don't have one." "Of course you have one remember when Jye dared you to run through city hall wearing a toga."I along with everyone else bursted into laughter. Set up and looked at Erik his face was red it was hilarious. He set up and pushed me down. And he laid down next to me his arm laid over mine and he didn't move it away._ Did he even know his arm was there cause I did! _ "Camerie truth or dare." Aaaaaa why couldn't he have picked Liza or something. "Dare." He looked deep in thought till Liza ran over to him and whispered something in his hear that was to soft for me to hear, and that's saying something. "Sing." He said simply. "What!" I shrieked. " No, no, no, no, that's not fair Liza told you to do that. It's cheating, I demand a recount!" "Nope you must." "No." "Yes." "No." "No." "Yes." He said looking at me with those gorgeous sea eyes. "Fine." Mumbled and began to sing the first song that came to mind.

I didn't know what I could find

When I went looking for a reason, I know

I didn't read between the lines

And, baby, I've got nowhere to go

I tried to take the road less traveled by

But nothing seems to work the first few times

Am I right?

So, how can I ever try to be better?

Nobody ever lets me in

I can still see you, this ain't the best view

On the outside looking in

I've been a lot of lonely places

I've never been on the outside

You saw me there, but never knew

I would give it all up to be

A part of this, a part of you

And now it's all too late so you see

You could've helped if you had wanted to

But no one notices until it's too, late to do anything

How can I ever try to be better?

Nobody ever lets me in

I can still see you, this ain't the best view

On the outside looking in

I've been a lot of lonely places

I've never been on the outside

Oh yeah

How can I ever try to be better?

Nobody ever lets me in

And I can still see you, this ain't the best view

On the outside looking in

I've been a lot of lonely places

I've never been on the outside

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh

I opened my eyes not even noticing that I had close them. I saw Jearn and Marygold start screaming and cheering and Erik set the eyes big and rough as he stared at me, okay. I'm not that good. "Wow." Was all he said. I just shrugged my shoulders. I glanced over my shoulder at Liza, she set there with a big grin. _Shit she was hoping for this._ "Let's go somewhere." I said trying to change the subject. I stood up the others following. "No more flying my wings kill me, flying that fast hurts." "Maybe you shouldn't have started the game of tag." Marygold teased elbowing Liza. "Fine no flying."


	9. Chapter 9: Invisable witness

Here is a long chapter i hope u like it! it has a lot of the da da da nnnnaaaaaa in it. hope you like it i will post more soon it is almost summer!

* * *

Chapter 9 Invisible witness

I laid on the coach twirling my hair between my fingers waiting for Liea, Jearn, and the twins to get ready to go to the park to meet Marygold and Erik. When my mind pounced into another vision.

_I plummeted towards the ground my wing in throbbing pain the arrow stabbed strait through blood at every inch of it. I glance below me I was closer to the earth nothing able to support me. God I'm going to die. The thought making me shutter. I reached for the arrow it was lodged in me wing and yanked. It slid out in one clean tug but pulling out skin and feathers as well. I looked down once again knowing I shouldn't. And I shouldn't have cause I crashed to the ground that very second. I screamed out in agenizing pain. My back felt like a shattered mirror, my bones felt as stiff as steal. I laid crinkled on the moist wet ground. I checked my surroundings knowing I had to get out of here somehow some way. Then I noticed the woods, the woods that surrounded the school. And suddenly a flash of black light zipped by me. I sucked in a breath, squeezing my eyes shut. I felt a hand brush my face and my eyes shot open. The black flashes was a boy, teen to be precise. Black shaggy hair draped over his midnight eyes, and he was dressed in black and looked a little older than me. This body, this person that I had never met looked familiar to me. And then he grabbed my throat._

I snapped back gasping for air. Liea was by my side holding my hand. _Icep. _The name flashed in my mind, it made no sense. "Camerie are you okay?" Liea whispered concern flowing at every word. "Ya." I swallowed the thick lump in my throat "I- I'm fine…." I said stretching my wings. "I'm just not feeling so well." I lied. The truth was I felt fine except the killer pain in my head and through. "Do you still want to go to the park we are ready to leave?" "No, I think I'm going to go lay down." I mudderd sitting up from the couch and up the stairs and set on the ground at the foot of my bed.

I shut my vision journal as I wrote the final words in it, and tossed it across the room, and sliding it towards the door. I pulled out my guitar, knowing I needed to be distracted. I strummed an even rhythm and closed my eyes rested my head on the foot of the bed.

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love

He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke, I fake a smile

But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the Seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him..

I'd lie

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything in black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the Seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him..

I'd lie

I sung every word with flowing emotion putting feeling into the song, this song was true about everything.

He stands there, then walks away

My God, if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My God, he's beautiful

So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Oh, and he kills me

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him..

If you ask me if I love him..

I'd lie

I felt a smile fill my face, as I sung the last verse. Every word was true, and I would lie. I felt someone watching me I glanced around no one thank god. I let out a breath that I must have been holding in. I heard a small chuckle and jumped up into a fighting stance facing the door no one, again. I felt something lightly tap my shoulder, and whipped around. And guess what! Nothing was there. I gowned in frustration. I was positive something was there. "Rrrrr…"I said grumbled in frustration. And I heard another chuckle from behind me. "Nothing's there." I whispered softly to myself. And another soft laugh and something tucked the strands of hair behind my ear and whispered something so soft that was so quiet I could barely hear even for my 

ears, by the way I have great hearing. "Miss me." It was so soft and I knew the voice but couldn't quite put my finger on it. I did a round house kick, knocking the invisible figure to the ground and setting my foot on what I believed was its chest. My foot hovered inches off the ground and I dug my heel in to it. "Umf…" The invisible figure grunted and reappered. I saw the its neck and griped it tight, my fingers squeezing tight around it. Then I saw the face. Erik. "Whoops…." I whispered letting go of his throat seeing were my nails dug into his skin. I moved my foot off his chest and bent down next to him and reached out a hand as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I'm so sorry Erik I didn't know it was you…… And don't you ever sneak up on me again." "Like I want to be attacked again." He said smirking and taking my hand. "Ya like you could beat me in a fight." I said standing up and pulling him up with me. "Ya, no one would want to relive that tourcher." He said rubbing the side of his neck were my nails pierced in, bringing a small bit of blood. "Sorry," I said making him sit down on my bed. "be right back." I walked into the small bath room pulling out the first aid kit and walking back to my room. He wasn't on the bed any more he was looking out the window. I grabbed his shoulders swing him around pushing him into the desk chair and fixed up his wound. "So who was the song about." He asked as I finished disinfecting the wound. "What." I asked trying to hide my surprise. 

"The song you just sang. I like it, who was it about?" He asked looking down at me as I dressed his wounds. "Aaaaaa… no one I just like the song that's all." I said not looking him in the eye's. "Ya, like I'm going to believe that." He whispered with a soft laugh. "What is that suppose to mean!" I yelled. He just shrugged looking smug as can be. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He said smirking and looking down at me. "No there is something and I want to know what you mean." I said standing up so I could look down at him. It worked well enough until he did the same. "It's nothing." "Yes there is." I yelled taking a step forward. "Well, it's nothing." He said taking a step forward "No it's something."I said taking another step towards him. "No there isn't." he said taking a step forward so our faces were inches apart, he stood a few inches above me for he was several inches taller than me. "Yes there is…" I whispered looking him strait in the eyes. "Ya your right…" He whispered smirking. "Wha-" But I was cut off when he pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

hop u liked it i love that song its called i'd lie by taylor swift

review or die!

-kath out-


	10. Chapter 10: Lake

Chapter 10 Lake

"Erik where are you taking me?" I asked the thousandth time as he pulled me along on the side walk, his hand around my wrist. "You will find out soon enough." He said smirking pulling me around another corner. "Well where ever you are taking me it must be bad cause u have a hell of a death grip on me." "Oh I didn't notice it was that hard, sorry." He said letting go of my wrist and entwining his fingers in mine making me blush as all get out, but of course he didn't notice, thank god for that. I glanced around observing the area. He was pulling me into town, a part I had never been to. "Please tell me where we are going, Erik." I begged. "Not a chance." He said flashing me one of his gorgeous smiles and laughed. "Has anyone told you, you were evil." I mudderd making him laugh. I looked around again trying to ignore were ever he was taking me. I saw people walking by on the other side of the road. Somewhere walking by not paying a bit of attention to me being _kidnapped _by Erik. And other's. Well the other's were gawking. I tried again pulling and tugging at the hand he was griping, his grip didn't loosen at all. I exhaled an annoyed breath. "Just tell me where we are going and I'll stop pulling. "Nope, my surprise." He said hiding a laugh behind his voice. So I tugged and pulled more. He stopped, letting go of my hand and turned towards me looking me in the eyes. "Cam- Selece will you please stop struggling I'm taking you to Liz- Liea 

and the other's okay. We are going to go swimming at the lake now will you stop struggling and come on!" "Fine, all you had to do was tell me where I was going." I grumbled and started walking sliding past him. "Selece, come on. Don't be mad at me." He said sliding his hand into mine. "I'm not mad see." I said giving him a fake un-insuring smile. "Like I'm going to believe that pitiful thing." He said and laughed making me smile for real. "Now, come on, they are waiting." He said giving my hand a squeeze.

After walking nearly six blocks my legs were killing me. "God, why couldn't have we just flied. My feet hurt." I complained letting go of his hand, which I could tell he didn't like, and belt down to rub my ankles. "Well it's not like we could just shoot up into the sky right here, right now, with all these people around." "True, true." I whispered with a smile. He held out a hand which I took and stood up. I looked around to see where we were, but instead I saw Chealsey. Walking towards us, glaring at me. I looked over at Erik who still had my hand in his and was looking at me. "Chealsey" I mouthed her name and I saw his jaw clinch as she walked up to us with a girl named Willow. "Hey Erik, Willow and I were heading to a movie. Want to come?" She said placing her hand on his arm, and giving him a flirty smile. "Sorry I'm going to the lake with Selece." He said and her eyes flickered to me, giving me a deathly glare. I just rolled my eyes at her, I could see jealousy all over her face, as I suppress a laugh. 

"Well see you later, Erik." She said as she brushed her fingers on his arm and walked away. When I was sure she couldn't see me I stuck out my tongue and made a gagging noise. I heard Erik laugh next to me which made me smile.

"Here we are." Erik said as we rounded the last corner. The lake was beautiful, the water sparkled as the sun hit it. The lake was huge four or five Ackers maybe. Families were splashing around in the water and others were laying on the side of the lake watching. "Wow." Was all I could say. "Like it? Let's find the others." I nodded looking at how the light his face. Liza, Jearn, and Marygold were splashing around in the water with other kids and the twins were sitting on the side and from what I could tell they were goggling at girls. Sexist pigs. "Erik I don't have a bathing suit." I said just noticing that Erik had a bathing suit on with a t-shirt to hide his wings. "I noticed that Liza said she brought it just in case you came." I walked over to the edge where they were playing at and instantly Liza/Liea mouth went off. "Oh my god, your better. I thought you would be in bed all day. You looked so pale when we left, you were fine one moment sick the next. Are you feeling better, now can you swim or have fun? I brought your bathing suit just in case you felt better and guess what you do. Obviously because you're here and all but-" "Liea!!" me and Erik yelled in unique. "Where is the swim suit." "In the bag." "Thank you." I said walking over to the bag.

I stepped out of the dressing room. And on to the soft grass the bikini bottoms stuck out under the big shirt. I walked over to the water's edge and glanced around Liza, Jearn and Marygold were having a breath holding contest, the twins were sitting talking to a huge group of girls. I suppressed a laugh and looked for the only person I hadn't seen yet. Erik set on a inflated raft his hands under his head and his eyes closed as if he fell asleep. An idea popped into my head as I stepped into the water and silently. I set my head in hands on the side of the raft and reached up and flicked him on the side of the head. His eyes shot open and the raft shook as he tried to sit up. "What up." I asked. "Nothing really, just sleep." He said and smiled at me making my heart stop. "You aren't even wet yet you got out here before me and I'm soaked." I said motioning to my soaked hair and t-shirt. "I see." he said still smiling. "Then get in." "I don't want to, I want to stay dry." "Not if I have a say in it." I said with a big smile. "You wouldn't." "I would." I yelled and grabbed the edge of the raft and flipped. He flung off the raft and into the water making a big splash. I bursted out in laughter. I laughed swallowing gulps of water at times. I felt something grab my ankle and pull me under, I opened my eyes to see Erik pulling at my under. When he got me low enough he locked me 

in to a head lock and gave me a noggie. We were so low I knew no one could see us, I stretched out my wings knocking him off. I tucked them in and swam up as fast as I could. I reached the top gasping for air. I looked around for anyone, Liza and Marygold were floating on their backs starring at the sky. I swam as fast as I could. "Help me now." I screamed scaring them half to death. "What happened. Are you okay." They shrieked. "I'm fine, except for the fact Erik is chancing me!" "Why is he chasing you?" "I tipped his raft over." I said smiling remembering what had just did. "Well that's your fault you shouldn't have done it." Marygold said looking over my head. I wiped my head around to see Erik wrap his arms around my waist. "I should have seen this coming, literally." I muttered under my breath. He just let out a short laugh. I glanced over at Marygold and Liza who were swimming franticly away. RRRRR I'm going to kill them for this. "Will you let go of me you got revenge you scared me half to death." He laughed once again and then replied. "I thought you would like this situation." He said tightening his grip. _ Okay maybe he was right I did like this- _ But I was cut when I saw him the dark haired boy, our eyes met for a moment until someone passed between us and he was gone. That face was so fimiulor face and the eye's. Who the hell was this guy! "Camerie," Erik said softly. "Are you okay." He turned me around, still holding me tight. "Yes, I'm fine."


	11. Chapter 11: Upside down and catty corner

Chapter 11 Catty cornered and upside

I road in the back seat of the truck with Marygold, Erik and Liza, she had finally fallen asleep after talking what felt like forever. I glanced over at the clock on the trucks dash board it read 10:34 and we were weren't even half way home. I could feel my eye lids droop and my vision blurred. I blinked my eyes rapidly focusing on staying awake. My body was tired and I let out a long, tired yawn. My eyes became so heavy and sleep took over. I felt my head land on something. And within seconds I was surrounded by sleep.

I woke up to soft voices stirring around me. My eyes were still heavily with sleep and wouldn't open. "I got her, Bryan." I heard a sweet musical voice whisper. I felt arms slide around me and hoist me up into the air. I felt like I was falling at a million miles an hour. I clinched onto what was ever holding me. "It's okay go back to sleep Camerie." The voice whispered, then brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. I loosened my grip on the figure and curled my arms around my body and shivered it was so cold. I felt my body gently lay on a warm cution and a warm soft sheet laid over me. "G'night Camerie." The voice whispered, my eyes opened just a bit to see Erik looking me with curious eyes his face inches from mine. I could tell he couldn't see me. He smiled softly and kissed softly on the corner of my mouth. I could feel a small smile creep onto my face. He stood up 

and walked towards the door. "Erik," I whispered he werled around. "What time is it?" "About 11:39 go back to sleep." "Why are you still here." "One of your brothers, I'm not sure which though, said I could sleep over." He said brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. "Oh okay." "G'night Camerie." He said and walked out of the room.

I woke up dazed. How long was I sleep? Was yesterday a dream and I don't mean the ones that come true, the normal human ones. I shook my head removing all thoughts and stood up and walked out of my room. I glanced into Liza room. Liza was laying on her bed dead asleep and Marygold was spread out on the floor covered in sheets. I made my way down the narrow hall and looked into Jearn's room. He laid flat on his stomach one of his legs and arms hanging off the bed and he's wings were flapping softly.I suppressed a laugh and softly made my way down stairs. I walked into the living room to find an upside down and catty cornered sleeping Erik on the couch. Smiled to myself, mainly cause no one was up yet. The lights were out in the kitchen, and the sun was rising on the horizon giving it a dim glow. I opened the frig and pulled out the jug of orange juice and a glass till it nearly over flowed. And walked back in to the living room. "Might as well gets some early TV watching, before anyone wakes up." I mudderd to myself and flipped on the TV. I walked over flipping through channels and set down on the floor below Erik. 

"What' ya doing up" A sweet voice whispered in my ear. I jumped backwards breathlessly. "What you do that for, aye?" "Don't know just enjoy scare you, that's all." He whispered a smile playing on his lips. "You would think a girl who could see the future would see some of this stuff happening, but nooooo I always have to end up surprised and breathless. How unfair." I huffed making his smile show. It made my heart stop to see it, it was beautiful. "Anyone else up?" he asked and I couldn't figure out what he was getting at."Nope, its only six in the morning." "Than why are you up?" "Couldn't sleep." I said and shivered rubbing my arms. "Oh," He said turning right side up and throwing the blanket to the side. He reached down and grabbed my arms and hoisted me up on the couch next to him. He reached over to where he put the blanket and pulled it over us and then he did something I didn't expect he put his arm around me holding me close. I looked away blushing my head off. _Well at least you're not cold anymore._ A tiny voice in my head whispered. _Ya that's reassuring. _And we set there.

* * *

Hey read my poll on my profile i wont up date till i get some answers...

Reviews are loved as well as poll votes

-kath/camerie out-


	12. this is no chapt but i need u 2 read it!

**plz read **

**this does not consern the people who enjoy or like my storys k **

**and this is 4 all my stories!  
**

**hey listen people if u dont like my storie dont read it -if u want leave a messeage on my acount and tell me wat to fix okay...- and dont go to other peoples acount -AKA MY BEST FRIENDS ACOUNT!!- and leave a review saying dont read my story k! if u dont like it tough love to u! i injoy writeing and dont care wat u jerkoff people think kay!! this is some thing i love to do and if u dnt like it dont read my storys kay!!**

**FLY ON **

**-KATHERINE- **

**i dont enjoy fliping out on u people but if i must well i must btw ficken u shisten people!! (it is german, if u want to know wat it is ask me)**


End file.
